Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 122
"The Power to Believe! The Strongest Giant Zushin VS Shooting Star Dragon" is the one hundred and twenty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on August 11, 2010. Summary Yusei has answered the threat of "Zushin the Sleeping Giant" by Summoning his "Stardust Dragon". Yoshizo and Jinbei are in awe of yet another rare card being used against them, but they relax a bit when they realize that it has been Summoned in Defense Position. The crowd yells that Team 5D's doesn't stand a chance of beating "Zushin", and some of them even hold up their own copies of "Zushin" as they cheer for Team Taiyo. Hopes are running low in the 5D's pit. Bruno reflects that Spell and Trap Cards can't target "Zushin", and it negates the effect of any monster it battles. Combined with the effect of unsurpassed ATK, "Zushin" seems unbeatable, but Jack and Crow sense that Yusei has a trick up his sleeve. Taro takes his next turn eagerly, and he maintains the Taiyo strategy by using the burn effect of "Speed World 2". Then he sends "Zushin" to attack "Stardust Dragon", which allows his monster to gain ATK until its power is 1000 points higher than its enemy's ATK. Yusei answers with a trap, which Taro brags won't be enough to beat "Zushin". Yusei shoots back that he isn't using it on Taro's monster—instead, it reduces the ATK of "Stardust Dragon" to 0 for this turn, which causes the ATK of "Zushin" to reduce to 1000 as a result - causing "Zushin" to lose the battle to the Defense Position "Stardust Dragon" and inflicting 1000 damage to Taro. Yusei takes his next turn, drawing "Graceful Revival" and getting an idea. However, the MC and the fans agree that Yusei is powerless in the face of this trump card. Yoshizo and Jinbei call out to Taro, who joins them in wondering that all these fans are cheering for them. Even more people have gathered around the track, holding banners for Team Taiyo. Although he and his friends came to the WRGP with only one patched-up Duel Runner and only commonplace cards, and even though nobody liked them or their tactics all this time, they're still the ones being cheered. Just by believing in themselves and Dueling, they found their chance and changed the future. So Taro affirms to Yusei that he'll test this power as much as he can by winning! Yusei takes this in stride, having already put together a plan from the cards he still has. He sets his trap and Summons "Turbo Synchron" in Defense Position before ending his turn. Taro prepares to defeat Yusei's ace monster, but when he declares the attack, Yusei activates both his traps - "Graceful Revival", followed by "Urgent Tuning". The combo allows him to bring out his Tuner Synchro Monster, "Formula Synchron". This is the first time Yusei's friends have seen such a monster in person, and Bruno privately wonders at what he believes Yusei is about to do. Taro doesn't understand it, and Yusei says that Team Taiyo has awakened their trump card and shown an outstanding Duel. Even so, if they want to beat him, they'll have to come at him full force. Because of the "Tuning Supporter" he just used, he draws a card, but he's not really looking at it. Instead, he steadily accelerates the Yusei Go to pass Taro. Then Taro looks more closely and notices that Yusei's eyes are closed, which only increases his wonder. Yusei thinks that the way for him to find the power to defeat "Zushin the Sleeping Giant" is to surpass his own limits. The scenery around him flies into a blur, but he doesn't open his eyes until his thoughts have become completely calmed and centered. In doing so, he achieves "Clear Mind", calling out that he is tuning both his monsters in an Accel Synchro Summon. With a flash, he and his monsters vanish into the distance, but the portal opens up again behind Taro, and Yusei rushes out, joined by the new form of his monster, "Shooting Star Dragon". His teammates sit in utter awe, and Taro is amazed at such a Summon, but he goes on the attack anyway. Yusei counters by removing his own monster from play for the turn by its own effect. The attack is foiled; there is no longer a target, and the ATK of "Zushin" drops to 0. Yet Taro is still smiling. He guessed that Yusei might try taking away the ATK of "Zushin" power by removing the target, and he responds with the Counter Trap, "Fool's Dice", which deals damage based on the Level of the removed monster. "Shooting Star Dragon" was so strong that Yusei is taken down to 500 Life Points in one blast, and on Taro's next turn, he'll be able to use the effect of "Speed World 2" to finish the job. He ends his turn, and "Shooting Star Dragon" comes back, but it is still no easier to attack "Zushin". But Taro's confidence is cut short when he sees that Yusei's eyes are still rock-steady. Taro wonders if Yusei believes he still has a chance to win. Yusei declares that, just like Team Taiyo, his belief in his friends and his strength will definitely give them their chance. This will be his final draw, and he draws "Earthquake Giant". He immediately sends his monster to attack "Zushin", and Taro says his monster won't beat their "Zushin". Yusei answers, "With my Shooting Star Dragon alone, that may be so. But with our Shooting Star Dragon, it's a different story!" He discards his "Earthquake Giant", and even as Jack and Crow realize what's up, he activates the effect of Jack's "Monster Baton", which carries the effect of Crow's "Blackwing - Boreas the Sharp". This newest monster effect protects Yusei and his monster from damage, and it then destroys the attack target. Taro responds that "Zushin" negates monster effects, but Yusei clarifies that "Zushin" only negates the effects of a monster it is currently battling - shocking Taro. Carried by the combo, the effect goes through and destroys "Zushin", leaving the crowd silent and shocked. One spectator then drops his "Zushin the Sleeping Giant" card. Even Taro's teammates are shocked Zushin was destroyed, but Taro doesn't give up—if he can survive this turn, his team wins, but Yusei has one trap left: "Explosive Breakout". Even after fulfilling its requirement, his monster gains one extra attack. It strikes home. and as it does, Taro sees visions of his friends and his father as his life points drop to zero. Taro is defeated, and he sits at the side of the track, motionless and silent as he is stunned that he lost despite all that he did. Team 5D's cheer for Yusei winning while the crowd still remains silent. Taro's friends run to him, and Taro, working at his words, apologizes that he couldn't win. But Taro's friends say back to him that they Summoned "Zushin the Sleeping Giant", and that's already the best Duel ever. The crowd claps for them, much more calm but still congratulating Team Taiyo. Yusei and the rest of Team 5D's walk over, and he points out that Team Taiyo has awakened something in the audience's hearts. Crow says that even though 5D's wins in the standings, the ones who won the Duel might be Taiyo, and even Jack compliments them on their Duel. Taro smiles and agrees. He and his teammates hug and celebrate as they decide they'll return home. They shake the hands of Team 5D's, and the MC comments that it was a truly great Duel. Even though they lost, their hearts shine brightly, and they have brought light to the fans' hearts as well. Elsewhere, the Three Pure Nobles smile to see that another portion of the Circuit has been built. This put them that much closer to their goal, and they'll complete their plans by defeating Team 5D's in their role as Team New World. And above the city itself, a strange dark structure is seen ready to descend from the sky. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Taro Yamashita Turn 23: Taro Taro draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Taro's SPC: 3 → 4; Yusei's SPC: 2 → 3). Taro then activates the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove four Speed Counters (Taro's SPC: 4 → 0) and inflict 800 damage to Yusei for each Speed Spell in his hand. Taro reveals "Speed Spell - Final Attack" (Yusei 4000 → 3200). "Zushin the Sleeping Giant" attacks "Stardust Dragon". The first effect of "Zushin" activates ("Zushin": ? → 3500/0). Yusei activates his face-down "Power Shift" to reduce the ATK of "Stardust Dragon" to 0 ("Stardust Dragon": 2500 → 0/2000 "Zushin": 3500 → 1000/0). The attack fails (Taro 3500 → 2500). At the end of the Damage Step, the first effect of "Zushin" expires ("Zushin": 3500 → ?/0). As he took Battle Damage, Taro activates his face-down "Attack and Receive" to inflict 700 damage to Yusei (Yusei 3200 → 2500). Taro Sets a card. On Taro's End Phase, the effect of "Power Shift" expires ("Stardust Dragon": 0 → 2500/2000). Turn 24: Yusei Yusei draws "Graceful Revival". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Taro's SPC: 0 → 1; Yusei's SPC: 3 → 4). Yusei Normal Summons "Turbo Synchron" ( 1/100/500) in Defense Position and Sets two cards. Turn 25: Taro Taro draws "Kageningen". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Taro's SPC: 1 → 2; Yusei's SPC: 4 → 5). Taro activates his face-down "Meteorain" to let his monsters inflict piercing battle damage this turn. "Zushin" attacks "Stardust Dragon". The first effect of "Zushin" activates ("Zushin" ? → 3500/0). Yusei activates his face-down "Graceful Revival" to revive "Tuning Supporter" ( 1/100/300) in Defense Position. Yusei then activates his face-down "Urgent Tuning" to let him Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster immediately during this Battle Phase. Yusei tunes "Tuning Supporter" with "Turbo Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Formula Synchron" ( 2/200/1500) in Defense Position. As "Tuning Supporter" was sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, its effect activate, letting Yusei draw a card ("Scrap-Iron Scarecrow"). Yusei then performs Clear Mind and tunes "Stardust Dragon" with "Formula Synchron" in order to Accel Synchro Summon "Shooting Star Dragon" ( 10/3300/2500) in Attack Position. A replay occurs and Taro uses "Zushin" to attack "Shooting Star Dragon" ("Zushin": ? → 4300/0), but Yusei activates the third effect of "Shooting Star Dragon" to remove it from play ("Zushin": 4300 → 0/0).This should not have worked, as "Zushin the Sleeping Giant" negates the effects of all monsters it battles until the end of the Damage Step though it might be possible that Yusei activated it before it battles though this was never specified. Since a monster Yusei controlled was removed from the field, Taro activates his face-down "Fool's Dice" to discard "Kageningen" and inflict damage to Yusei equal to the Level of the removed monster times 200 (Yusei 2500 → 500). On Taro's End Phase, "Shooting Star Dragon" ( 10/3300/2500) returns to the field in Attack Position. Taro intends to use the effect of "Speed World 2" on his next turn to inflict 800 damage to Yusei for each Speed Spell in his hand. Turn 26: Yusei Yusei draws "Earthquake Giant" while his hand contains "Backup Warrior" and "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Taro's SPC: 2 → 3; Yusei's SPC: 5 → 6). "Shooting Star Dragon" attacks "Zushin". The first effect of "Zushin" activates ("Zushin": ? → 4300/0). Yusei activates the effect of "Monster Baton" to send "Earthquake Giant" (whose Level is the same as "Blackwing - Boreas the Sharp") from his hand to the Graveyard in order to activate the effect of "Blackwing - Boreas the Sharp" as the effect of "Monster Baton" (this effect can't be negated by "Zushin" as this effect does not belong to "Shooting Star Dragon"). Due to the effect of "Blackwing - Boreas the Sharp", "Shooting Star Dragon" is not destroyed by battle and Yusei takes no battle damage. After damage calculation, "Zushin" is destroyed. Since the only monster Yusei controlled battled a Level 8 or above monster Taro controlled and that monster was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Yusei activates his face-down "Explosive Breakout" to decrease the ATK of "Shooting Star Dragon" by 800 ("Shooting Star Dragon": 3300 → 2500/2500) and let it attack again. "Shooting Star Dragon" attacks directly (Taro 2500 → 0). Trivia During his final turn, Yusei's hand contains "Backup Warrior", a Level 5 monster. This could have been used with "Monster Baton", making Yusei's mental claim of the Duel riding on his drawing a Level 5 monster untrue. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes